The Story Thus Far: Appendix I
Dark Tides III: The Dark Tide Rises! The “Dark Tide” has come in; every race has a myth for it, every culture a fable. It is the end of the world, a tide that kills all it touches, a blessing from the Gods! The fish are plentiful and fat and those whose ports are kissed by the rolling black waves find prosperity! It is power. It is death. It is the end of all things… Yet, it is life. It is said that the Dark Tides come when the Island is near. For good or ill, the nations of the world scramble their fleets, sending them across oceans, searching for the Source. Some see it as a blessing, setting sail to embrace it, to find the Source of the Dark Tide and claim it as their own (Thus harnessing the power for themselves). It is said eternal tyrants are born from drinking from it. For others, it is a curse and those who partake of it carry the essence of something not meant to ever walk the land. They seek to close it; rumors say it has been done in the past. It must be stopped. The tide must wane... But it does not. The forces attempting to close the Source failed in their sacred duty. An orc only known by the name of Blue claimed the source as his own. In that moment the ‘right thing’ could have been done but instead Blue chose to devour the Source for himself! He is the Source Avatar! But his powers are not set in stone. He is but the catalyst, he must hold off his enemies until his powers reach full potential. Dark Tides IV: Fires in the Sky! Abomination! Monster! The Source Avatar the mortals called him. The Deities know him as something different. So righteous was their anger that the Gods of all the heavens combined their might and threw to earth artifacts so that those trying to contain the Source have a fighting chance. The battles raged for days. Both sides shoving the other back until it was discovered that a ritual exists that could exorcise the Source from Blue. The champions of the Gods both good and wicked took the field: The Red Skinned Goblins under the Shaman, Gurpoka; the great silver dragon Botedergötter led armies of righteousness; and the manifestation of the Island itself, led by the ancient Ent, Birch. As the forces vied for control, those opposed to the Source Avatar made an alliance with Birch. With his wolves, Ents, and Dryads, Birch secured the location of the ritual and helped fend off Blue’s forces. All seemed to be going well… Betrayal! No one questioned the nature of Birch. Only near the very end did the forces seeking to stop the Source realize that Birch’s forces were themselves Source Tainted! Birch’s roots went deep on the Island, all the way down to the Source itself. When the ritual neared completion, Birch himself was the one to finish it! Instead of exorcising the Source he chose to draw it all into himself. And then he began to grow... Dark Tides V: Escape from Source Island! Growing in power every passing moment Birch grows in strength. The land, sea, and creatures of the earth rise to his call. The Goblins of the Island fall in worship of him and the survivors run. The earth lifts and drops. The ocean swells and retreats. Birch himself pummels the ground in attempts to kill those who would dare trespass on his island. Those who would dare drink of HIS source. Too many people. Not enough ships. Not enough food. Even in these trying times the armies of the world to fight amongst each other to survive. But survive they did. Guided by the rantings of a dark robed man by the name of Winston Willoughby they struck out across the ocean to leave this damnable island behind just as Birch sinks it to the ocean floor. Dark Tides: Winston Willoughby’s Wild Hunt! On this long journey the refugees sought refuge on a small island chain in the middle of the sea. To their dismay the discovered that the Source, had beaten them there. A giant volcano of source bubbled and intoxicated the local goblins. Lead by a blue faced goblin, they assailed the exhausted fighters in waves after wave. With brutal determination and unspeakable sacrifices those that landed were able to drive back the infected goblins kill their leader and close the volcano. Once again, they took to the sea. Dark Tides VI: Rise of the Source Tyrants Hope. Bedraggled and exhausted the survivors look towards the coming shore. The famous city of Winegorge. A wealthy and famous Dwarven stronghold (Or so Winston Willaboughy says, though not a single survivor could recall the name). Carved from the side of the massive fjord, Winegorge, is supposedly the only route to the mainland for over five hundred miles in either direction. An impossibility considering the fleet exhausted its stores of food and fresh water nearly three days ago. Hunger has taken root and it is only a matter of time before tempers and sharp knives take control. The last day of sailing fills the passengers with unease. The lighthouse continues it’s steady call but no movement can be seen on the massive docks. Not a crate to be seen either. Where were the fishermen? Where workers? Those near Winston, can hear him mutter. “Well. This is no good. No good at all. Sorry gents, I thought we would catch a break but I think that this may be worse than the island…” There comes a grinding crunch as one of the ships in the fleet suddenly lists to the side. The light house, has steered them in wrong. Just below the surface of the bay sits a graveyard of sunken ships. But it’s too late. Ship after ship reports leaks and major damage. People start diving into the water in a rush to reach the shore. They have come to far to die a hundred feet from land. As they clamor onto the docks there finally comes movement from the city. Slowly figures begin to … shamble from their homes. With dead eyes and red stained teeth they greet the survivors of the Source Island. It seems that Winegorge, may be just as hungry as they are. Category:Story